Different plans
by LizAndPeterForever
Summary: One-shot. Carlisle and Esme spent a nice evening alone. Warning:lemons


**AN: Hey guys, just put a new chapter of „Teacher or Doctor?" online. Anyways, I just had this little idea and thought I might as well give it to you. So enjoy, love you all. And please leave a review whether you liked it or not ;)**

Carlisle POV

I wished for this day so long: the kids are all out at some sleepover party for a birthday. Eric Yorkie, a friend from school. And I don't have to work the nightshift. I even requested to not be called, unless there is really no other option left. A very rare thing for me to do, I know, but I just haven't spent much time with my wife lately. And to make up for it, I have planned a very special evening for us.

When I arrived at the house, my lovely Esme was waiting for me at the front porch. I smiled. When I stopped the car and approached her slowly, she came bounding down the stairs with a big smile on her face. Immediately, my whole face lit up and I quickly ran to her to pick her up in my arms. Esme giggled a little at my sudden eagerness. "Hey darling, how was work?" "Very slow, I actually just thought of you and our evening alone." I smiled at her. She giggled again, then sighed and leaned her head against my chest. "Something wrong?" I asked worried. She shook her head against my chest, then looked up into my eyes. Hers were a dark shade of gold by now. "Ah, I see where your problem is" I answered hoarsely, instantly picking up on her mood. My plans could wait. "You see?" My wife asked, smirking slightly. "Oh, yes, I see. Because I seem to be in the same situation just now." I replied, pushing my hips into hers. I could hear her sharp intake of breath as her pelvis came in contact with my already prominent erection. Her eyes darkened further and she bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning out loud. I nibbled at her earlobe. "We're alone, honey, you don't have to be quiet and holding yourself back." Picking her up, I walked towards our house and the bedroom, using my vampire speed. There I laid her down in the middle of our bed and climbed on top of her, covering her body with my own. She moaned slightly at the contact. "That's more like it" I purred in her ear, which earned a small giggle from my beloved. My hand traveled further up, until I reached the valley between her breasts. "No bra, Mrs Cullen? I love that. Makes things a lot less complicated." I whispered in her ear as she moaned. Quickly, I ripped her blouse from her body. Esme gasped "Carlisle, this was my favorite!" "I'll buy you a new one" I mumbled, my lips already preoccupied with her nipples. "Oh my god. Carlisle, don't stop!" I chuckled against her chest, but kept going, swirling my tongue around her sensitive nipples. My left hand was kneading her neglected breast, to give both equal attention. Esme gasped, moaned and writhed underneath me. I let my right hand travel lower, until I reached the waistband of her jeans. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, I slid them off her legs. I was met with a nice surprise: no panties either. My dick just got harder, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable. But I just kept sucking her breasts and ran my finger through her already soaking wet folds, slightly parting them. "Oh, Carlisle, please." Esme moaned, bucking her hips. "Please what, my darling?" I whispered against her breast. "I need you now. Please, Carlisle. I can't wait anymore, I waited all day for you to come home." I grinned. "Your wish, my command!" I quickly undressed and pushed myself up to her entrance. "What are you waiting for Carlisle, please. I need your dick in me. Now." That was everything I needed to hear. Quickly, I plunged my rock hard dick inside her dripping wet pussy, both of us letting out aloud moan, as I began to thrust in and out of her. "Harder, Carlisle, faster." Esme gasped. I obeyed every command, as the tension in me was growing. "I can't last much longer Carlisle." Esme moaned. "Cum for me, beloved" My unoccupied hand went to her clit. Her hips jumped at this and she let out a loud growl, as her walls clamped around my dick. Feeling this and seeing her beautiful face as she orgasmed pushed me over the edge and I came with a loud moan.

Both of us panting, I slid out of her and collapsed at her side, catching my breath. She snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "That was amazing." She panted. "Very mindblowing, indeed"

Hours later, we were still just laying beside each other. I started to think about my previous plans again, but my wife had different ones, for she started to look into my eyes with a seductive smile and leaned in to kiss me passionately. Fuck my plans, my wife has much better ones right now. And we have all of eternity.


End file.
